Lone Wolf and Lone Vampire
by Psycho-Wolf
Summary: A story of a vampire and werewolf... leaving it at that... it's been ages since I wrote this... Don't know if I will add more.
1. Default Chapter

*Any Clan or Tribe or other game references are the sole property of White Wolf Inc. Only the character names are mine*  
  
Lone Wolf and Lone Vampire  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cool night one July when her parents died. Her name was  
Rhiannon and she was 10 years old. Originally she was from Green Bay,  
Wisconsin, but her parents were tired of the city life and decided to  
start a farm. With the money they had saved, and donations of farm  
equipment from their more rural family members, the bought an old,  
disused farm deep in rural Minnesota For awhile now, since her and  
her parents had moved to the heavily forested area, they received  
visits from strange, shabbily dressed people. Originally it had  
started with noises out in the woods, and occasional glimpses of  
something moving in the trees. Only she had really noticed this. She  
had tried to tell this to her parents, but they were too busy making  
repairs to get the place properly livable. When these people finally  
showed themselves, they demanded that the family leave this place.  
The reason for their argument was that the family didn't belong there.  
Her parents dismissed this as just some country folks who didn't want  
neighbors, saying that in time they might grow to accept them.  
  
After a couple of visits, and more sightings of the  
movements only Rhiannon seemed to notice, things slowly got worse.  
From stones being thrown to break windows, to machinery being tampered  
with. Her parents tried the police, but with little luck being so far  
out of the way. At night wolves howled and occasional made minor  
attacks on what livestock had been purchased. Then, on that fateful  
day in July, the things came for them. Sitting in the living room,  
there were many howls to be heard. All of a sudden there were  
growling sounds coming from close by. A large crash echoed through  
the house as the front door was destroyed. Her Father went running to  
investigate and sending his wife and little Rhiannon upstairs,  
grabbing a shotgun off the wall as he went. From the main bedroom  
they heard screams and the loud reverberation of a gun firing. Then  
there was nothing but silence for a few moments when a loud howl  
echoed through the house. Looking outside Rhiannon saw huge hulking  
shapes, barely visible in the moonlight. Some of these shapes stood  
on two legs, others four and all clearly inhuman. Hearing heavy  
thumps slowly coming up the stairs, Rhiannon's mother opened the  
window and lowered her onto the roof of the side porch, whispering  
fiercely to her "You must hurry, go now and get out of here!" Just as  
her mother dropped here down, the sound of the bedroom door being  
ripped off its hinges caused he mother to turn and scream. Confused  
about what to do Rhiannon ran for the drainpipe at the edge of the  
porch, hearing her mothers screams cut off abruptly.  
  
Shimmying down the drainpipe she landed on the ground and peered  
across the porch to see an image that would be with her for many years  
to come. In the light cast from the now nonexistent front door she  
saw what could only be described as a monster. The thing stooped to  
exit the house, covered in brown fur with a shock of red at the top of  
its head. Its head was that of a wolf, with large jaws and a row of  
large, sharp teeth. Its body was the shape of a man's, with long arms  
ending in six inch claws, its legs arched backwards at the knee, and a  
tail in the back. This thing had something in its arm, which, when it  
lifted it up, was the upper half of her father. The thing proceeded  
to sink its teeth into the corpses neck, and with a spurt of blood,  
ripped out the throat. Terrified, Rhiannon ran towards the woods, a  
deep howl erupting from behind her. Not looking back, she neared the  
forest before another howl came, and sounds of pursuit resounded  
behind her.  
  
She entered the forest at a full run. She went crashing through  
bushes and bramble, thorny vines cutting into her skin when she  
tripped. She tried to get up, fear coursing through her but her ankle  
had been broken in the fall. Crying, scared and confused she started  
to crawl, trying to get away from the ever present sounds of the  
monsters pursing her. Suddenly, with a cry of alarm she was scooped  
up from the ground. Frantically struggling against whatever had  
gotten her, a hand covered her mouth with a quick shushing sound, her  
limbs held tight from movement. She opened her eyes to see a woman  
holding her, carrying her away through the forest. The woman's eyes  
were alert and watchful has she ran, ducking and weaving through the  
forest without a sound.  
  
For what seemed like hours Rhiannon was carried, until finally the  
sounds of pursuit faded away. Slicing the clear night sky came a high  
pitched howl, fading to a whine. At the sound the woman stopped and  
waited, her head cocked to one side. Looking to Rhiannon the woman  
whispered, "My name is Elia. I am going to take my hand off your  
mouth, but I need you to be very quiet, ok?" With tears streaming  
down her face and a silent half nod, the muffling hand was removed.  
Elia readjusted her to an upright position and started walking. Not a  
word was said until the sky began to brighten. Coming upon a small  
cave, Elia crouched down then went inside and set her down. "I need  
you to stay here and be very quiet. I must go for now until  
nightfall." she said. After which she moved into the depths of the  
cave and opened a backpack. From it she pulled an old canvas sleeping  
bag. Turning back to the pack she rummaged in it until she found some  
food and a bottle of water. "Here" she said, indicating the sleeping  
bag, "Try to get some sleep and remember not to leave the cave".  
Still crying and confused Rhiannon crawled into the bag, curling up  
into a ball. Within moments she was asleep, and Elia bent down and  
petted the child's soft hair. Elia's eyes unfocused for a moment and  
a sad look crossed her face. Rising slowly, she stepped towards the  
mouth of the cave and covered it with brush. Then she knelt down and  
a look of slight concentration appeared on her face. Within moments,  
she had disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Any Clan or Tribe or other game references are the sole property of White Wolf Inc. Only the character names are mine

Lone Wolf-Lone Vampire

**Chapter 2**

She dreamt. She dreamt of horrible things, chasing her through the forest. And in this dream, just when she thought she had escaped, they appeared from the trees. Then the running would start again, them nipping at her heels, eager for her blood. Again she would seem to elude them, only to be chased once more. Finally she would come to a clearing, only to be at her house with the monster standing on the porch. She would watch in horror as the monster viciously ripped at her father's corpse. Hearing a noise behind her, she twirled around. One of them was leaping towards her, jaws about to close on the face…

Bolting upright, waking from sleep, she was shivering with the images still in her mind. Looking around wildly, it took a few moments to notice she was alone, sitting in the cave. The thought of what had happened brought tears to her eyes. She cried for a few minutes only to feel a sharp pang of hunger, a grumbling coming from her stomach. Seeing the food and water, she ate vigorously with the thought of the creatures out of her mind. Having finished what little there was she looked around, finally able to take in her surroundings. The entrance to the cave was a good fifteen feet ahead of her, covered from the forest with loose brush. She could barely make out the slowly fading light of day. Now she wondered how she could have slept so long, remembering it had been dark out when she went to sleep. Time passed and she was unsure of what to do. The lady had said to stay here, but she still wasn't back yet. She was scared, now that the sun was finishing setting. She didn't know what to do. Should she leave? Or wait? Sitting there, attempting to find the right course of action, the sun set. All of a sudden she noticed that the brush was being pulled away. Crawling into the rear of the cave, she realized that she was trapped.

Cowering down she peeked at the entryway only to see the woman again, whose name she couldn't remember. The woman crawled into the cave and came to Rhiannon. "Sorry I was gone so long. Did you have any trouble?" she said. Rhiannon just shook her head no. "Good. Do you remember my name?" Another shake of her head. "My name is Elia. What's yours?" she asked. "My name is Rhiannon" "That is a very pretty name." After that there was silence, each a little unsure as to what to say. Finally Rhiannon spoke up saying, "What were those things?' With a surprised look on her face, Elia said "Those were Lupines, also known as werewolves." What she didn't understand is how she remembered them. Normal people's minds blocked out the sight of them, too afraid to acknowledge there existence. Noticing that she was still being watched, "They hunt these woods, wanting to keep it to themselves. The must have attacked when your family refused to leave". She stopped, seeing the sadness and cringe the child displayed at the sounds of 'attacked' and 'family'. Attempting to quickly find something to change the subject about, she noticed the food packets and water bottle. "Are you hungry?" Elia said, almost spitting the word out. The only answer she needed was Rhiannon's grumbling stomach. Nodding, Elia moved forward to pick up Rhiannon, who went willingly into her arms. Crouching, she made her way out of the cave into the brisk night air.

"Okay now I need you to be quiet for now, okay?" Eliah whispered to the child she carried on her back. Feeling the motion of a head moving up and down, she started making her way through the forest. Things were quiet for their forest trek, with the exception of small forest animals and the occasional squeak from Rhiannon if any twigs snapped or brush moved. While moving, Elia took the silence to contemplate her next action. What had she been thinking taking this child? She endangered her whole life by her sudden decision to save her, but why? Was the memory of her own lost child the cause? Now what was she going to do? She definitely didn't have the ability or knowledge to give her proper care. Not to mention the daysleep, traveling, and other vampires. Even if she wanted to keep her around, the embrace and ghouling just wouldn't work. Embracing brought its own problems, and ghouled she still wouldn't age. Also as a side note, giving a child supernatural powers wasn't a smart move either. Pondering the questions, she hadn't even noticed the sounds. Sounds of trucks, music, and people.

Stepping up the pace a bit, the pair made their way to an old truck stop. Walking inside Eliah noted the various smells of sweat, charred meat, coffee and frying oil.. There was country music on the jukebox, though it was quiet enough not to overrun the senses. That was good, in case the lupines decided it was worth slaughtering all these people to keep any witnesses from speaking of what had happened or going for help. Finding two empty seats in the corner and handing a menu to Rhiannon she told her to order anything she wanted, "I am buying so don't be worried about the price."

Now Rhiannon had been to restaurants before and promptly ordered. They then sat in silence while they waited for they food. "Why aren't you eating anything?" asks Rhiannon, looking sadly at Elia, "Aren't you hungry?" Elia just looked at her and smiled, "I will explain it to you someday, you just eat up." A few minutes later their food arrived and Elia did order some food, to go, and to be wrapped up instead of put into styrofoam. "Rhiannon, we have a long journey ahead of us, just so you know." "I see" Rhiannon responded, "your going to eat later." Elia smiled, "Something like that." Near the time Rhiannon was finishing up Elia excused herself and went outside, to come back fifteen minutes later. "You take a long time in the bathroom, not like my mom..." Rhiannon lowers her head, a tear coming to her eye. "Oh, Rhiannon" Elia says has she brushes her cheek. Rhiannon starts to cry as the food arrives. Elia gathers up their things and they leave.


End file.
